Anything You can Do, I can do Better!
by Jeweled Knife
Summary: My first kingdom Hearts fic! Sora and Riku are rivals as well as friends. Who argue. alot. Here one of their arguments..created into a song! RikuSora! (Yaoi) (fluffy) Reviews would be nice!


Anything You can Do I can do better

Disclaimer: Of COURSE I own Kingdom Hearts! it's the best game! Unfortunately, I only own a copy of the game. All the original ideas and characters don't belong to me! So don't sue. Also The Song: Anything you can do I can do better, from the musical Annie Get Your Gun doesn't belong to me. I think it belongs to Warner Bros and Iving Berlin.. I may have changed the words a bit, but that's all, this story is just for entertainment!

Author's Note: Ok this is my first song fic! So it may be bad! Read on at your own risk...oh and this is a Riku/Sora fic! Yes That means yaoi, which means guys liking each other in *that* way. ALSO this is my first kingdom hearts fic!

Dedication: This is dedicated to my friend Asuka, who helped me with something. The fact that this fic is a yaoi is because of her! And also to my friend Anja, cause she read this for me first! (lylas!)

"Come on!" said Riku, as he lowed his feet into Sora's stomach. Sora winced, and almost fell over. He forgot! That was Riku's best attack! Riku was now, near the branch of the Paupo Tree, his sword, tightly in his hand, he was smirking at Sora.

" Don't tell me you've given up already!" he said with a laugh. Kairi giggled from her seat, on the Paupo branch, her feet dangling. Sora glared at Riku. He was making him look like a fool in front of Kairi!

With a cry of rage, he rushed at Riku and swung his sword. Riku easily blocked it with his own sword, but Sora surprised him by whipping around quickly, and getting in an extra hit. Kairi's eyes widened in surprise, but broke out into a smile.

"All right! Go Sora!" cheered Selphie and Tidus, while Wakka just smiled. They had just came to see who was winning. Selphie and Tidus was hopping that Sora would kick Riku's butt, to get him back for beating them!

Sora grinned at Riku, and stuck out his tongue. Riku only rolled his eyes. He knew that he could beat Sora! Jumping in the air, he swung his sword at Sora, who ducked, and hit him from underneath, knocking him down. Sora stopped to grin at the fallen Riku.

" Sora no!" cried Selphie knowing what Riku was planning, but it was too late. Riku sprang back up, his feet plowing into Sora.

"Come on!" he said, with his kick. Sora groaned, and fell backwards, his Sword bounced out of his hand. Riku grinned triumphantly, while Kairi clapped politely. She secretly wanted Riku to lose this battle, but you can get everything you want! Selphie and Tidus, both sighed and shook their heads, while Wakka clapped.

Sora quickly scrambled up from the ground brushing himself off, and glaring at Riku.

"That's not fair! You always use that move!" he said angrily. Riku came right back with a response.

"That's perfectly fair! I can use the same move all the time if I want!" 

"No you can't!' Sora shot back, his fists balled.

"Yes I can!" said Riku, dropping his sword, glaring at Sora. Kairi sighed, and shook her head.

"Oh, come on! Don't start fighting now!" she said, trying to get her friends to stop.

"And why not?!" they snapped at her glaring. Kairi's eyes widened in surprise. Then Selphie decided to step in, before it got any worse. 

"Wait Kairi. Let them fight to get their anger out…"said Selphie trailing off smiling at the two angry teens. 

"But maybe they should make it more interesting!" Finished Tidus, sure that's what Selphie was going to say. Selphie smiled at him and nodded.

"yeah!"

Sora frowned, and looked at Riku. "More…interesting?" Riku shrugged.

"Uh…yeah…like what?" he asked, looking at Selphie and Tidus, who looked Wakka, who frowned.

"What ya looking at me for? Dis was you're idea ya?" he said, narrowing his eyes. Tidus sighed.

"Oh c'mon! Sing, dance…do the hula! Anything! Just not the same ol'

Same ol' thing!" Selphie nodded in agreement.

Sora looked uncertainly at Riku, who gave the same look to Sora. "Uh…you wanna try it?" asked Sora. Riku nodded and sighed.

" Yeah I guess." he mumbled. How embarrassing will this be! Selphie smiled.

"All right!" cheered Kairi.

* Selphie, Wakka and Tidus join Kairi on the Paupo branch. Riku and Sora get positioned. They are standing with their backs to one another, they have their arms crossed and scowls on their face. Suddenly a spotlight from out of no where shines down on them, and music from Annie Get your gun begins to play. Riku starts*

Riku: _Anything you can do I can do better, I can do anything better then you!_

Sora (Frowning) _No you can't._

Riku (smirking): _Yes I can._

Sora: _No you can't!_

Riku: _Yes I can!_

Sora: _No you can't!_

Riku: _Yes I can, Yes I can!_

Sora (frowning still); Well! _Anything you can be I can be greater, Sooner or later I'm greater then **you**._

Riku (Arms now crossed): _No you're not!_

Sora (now smiling): _Yes I am! _

Riku: (getting madder): _No you're not!!_

Sora (still smiling) _Yes I am, Yes I am! _(Hey, who's the Keyblade master here?)

Sora: _I'm the greater writer!_

Riku (smirking) _But I'm the greater fighter! _(Sora, starts to frown)

Sora (boasting) _I can live on bread and cheese!_

Riku (rolling eyes): _And only on that?_

Sora (triumphant grin): _Sure!_

Riku ( sarcastically) _So can a **RAT! **_(Sora's expression turns to a glare)

Riku: _Any note you can sing I can sing deeper, I can sing any note deeper then you._

Sora (Confident as ever): _No you can't._

Riku (Just as confident): _Yes I can._

Sora: (an octave lower) _No you can't!_

Riku (goes one below): _Yes I can!_

Sora (goes one below): _No you can't!_

Riku (even lower then that) _Yes I can!_

Sora (Face starts to turn red): _No you can't!_

Riku: ( even lower): _Yes I can!_

Sora ( Really, really red): _No you c-*cough* *cough* *cough*_

* Kairi, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus, stare amazed, while Riku has a triumphant smile on his face*

Sora (glaring):Hey! _Anything you can make I can make better! I can make anything better then you!_

Riku (snorting): _No you can't._

Sora (smirking): _yes I can!_

Riku: _no you can't!_

Sora (giggling): _Yes I can, yes I can!_

Riku ( standing tall and glaring at Sora) I was the one who made that toy bird!

Sora (Rolling his eyes): Yes, and when you were finished, it looked quite absurd! ( Riku starts to turn red with anger)

* Selphie, Wakka, Tidus and Kairi, start giggling at the memory of that silly bird Riku made, but they stop when he sends them all a death glare.*

Riku (stomps foot) Grr.._ Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper, I can buy anything cheaper then you!_

Sora (raising an eyebrow): _Fifty cents?_

Riku ( is again, quite confident): _Forty cents!_

Sora (smirking): _Thirty cents!_

Riku: **_Twenty_** cents!

Sora (cracking up): _No you can't!_

Riku ( Anger rising, leans closer to Sora): _Yes I can, Yes I can!_

Sora (snorting): I have the looks to buy anything cheaper then you!

Riku (rolling eyes): You don't have the looks nor the **brains**! ( Sora turning red with anger)

Sora (glaring): Oh yeah? _Well anything you can say I can say softer!_

Riku: _I can say anything softer then **you**!_

Sora (Soft): _No you can't._

Riku (even softer): _Yes I can._

*both boys are moving closer to each other to hear what one another is saying*

Sora (whispering): _No you can't _

Riku ( even quieter): _Yes I can_

Sora (barley audible): No you can't.

Riku ( So angry that he forgets to be soft) _YES I **CAN **SORA! _( covers mouth with his hand)

Sora (grinning) Ha Ha! _No you can't, no you can't!_

Sora (looks very proud): _I can eat my dinner faster then a flicker_

Riku (crosses arms again): _I can eat it quicker, and get even sicker!_

Sora: _I could be a movie star!_

Riku (rolling eyes) _With a girlfriend named Dawn?_

Sora (Beams): _Sure._

Riku (sneering): _Dream On! _( Sora glares at him)

Riku (haughty look on his face): _I can do most anything!_

Sora (has a sly look on his face.): _Can you touch the sky?_

Riku (face falls): _No._

Sora (face droops and says sadly):_ neither can I!_

Sora: _I can make a cool costume…it would be a bumblebee!_

Riku (does a model pose) Ha! _So you say, but it would look ten times better on **me**!_

* Kairi, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie sweat drop*

Sora (glaring, and leans in closer to Riku) _No it wouldn't!_

Riku (glaring as well) _yes it would, yes it would!_

__

Riku: _I could open a safe!_

Sora (smirking): _Without being caught?_

Riku (face droops): _No._

Sora (grinning): _That's What I thought!_

__

Riku (glaring at Sora): _Anything you can wear I can wear better! In what you wear I'd look better then you._

Sora (curious): _In my shirt?_

Riku: _In Your Pants._

Sora (raising eyebrow): _In my jacket?_

Riku (sneering): _In your SHOES!_

Sora (gets so angry that he bumps foreheads with Riku) _WOULD NOT!_

Riku (glaring at Sora and rubbing forehead): _WOULD SO, WOULD SO!_

Sora (glaring): Gah no fair! Well! _Anything can say I can say faster!_

Riku: _I can say anything faster then you!_

Sora (quickly): _No you can't. _(steps a little closer to Riku)

Riku (even quicker): _Yes I can! _(Steps even closer)

Sora (very fast): _No you can't! _(another step)

Riku (very very quickly): _Yes I can! _(and yes you guessed it...yet another step)

(By now, both boys are face to face, speaking so fast that their words are all mixed together.)

Both:…_CAN/CAN'T! _

* Kairi, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka are sitting on the branch, staring at the boys trying to make out what they're saying.*

Riku: _Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter_

Sora_: I can sing anything sweeter then **you!**_

Riku (Throws back his head, and sweeps one arm out and sings like an opera man): _No you can't_

Sora (Does a very good imitation of a diva -.-;): _yes I can! _

*Everyone sweat drops except for Sora*

Riku (about to push Sora): _No you can't!_

Sora (blocks Riku): _Yes I can!_

Riku (getting Angry): _No you can't!_

Sora (Crossing his arms, and going directly in front of Riku) _Yes I can!_

Riku (Grabs Sora's shoulders and shakes him twice) _NO YOU CAN'T, NO YOU CAN'T!_

Sora (Slaps Riku's hand away and try's to shove him, but misses) _YES I CAN, YES I CAN!_

Riku ( Stepping up to Sora): _NO YOU CAN'T NO YOU CAN'T! _(Sora steps up to Riku)

(Both boy's are close to each other, their fits up in the air, about to come down on each others faces. )

Both: _NO YOU CAN'T/YES I CAN!_

Suddenly…

Selphie: ENOUGH!

* The spot lights cut off, and the music stops. Sora and Riku drop their fits and turn to look at their grinning friends.

" That was good, ya!" Said Wakka clapping. Kairi nodded.

" Yeah, Bravo! Bravo!" Tidus nodded as well smiling. Selphie giggled.

" You two looked so cute together like that." said Selphie. Sora frowned, not understanding what she meant, but Riku understood, and he blushed. Then he got an idea.

" Yeah, but there was some lies in that Song…Sora could never get a girlfriend! He probably can't even kiss!" said Riku, smirking at Sora, who had an angry look on his face.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

Sora let out a cry of frustration, and without even thinking, he grabbed Riku by the shoulders, and pressed his lips against his. Riku was quite surprised at his action, but still, wrapped his arms around Sora's neck, surprising Sora as well, but he only deepened the kiss. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka only smiled, while Kairi, looked confused.

" Those two…like...each other?" she said, frowning at the sight of the two boys kissing. Selphie giggled.

"Yep!" she said. Kairi sighed, now Sora would never be hers…but they did look cute together. When they broke apart, the two boys were panting, and staring at each other, their faces beat red. But they were smiling.

"Congrats you two!" said Kairi cheerfully, now fully accepting the fact that her two best friends were happy the way they were. Sora and Riku smiled, and Sora pulled Riku into another kiss. And Riku did nothing to stop him. ^_~

* hours later, at the sunset*

Kairi and Sora and Riku were sitting on the dock, looking at the sun setting. Ti was a very pretty sight. Sora's head was resting on Riku's chest, and Riku had his arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Oh…the Sun looks so pretty, doesn't it you guys?" Kairi asked. 

"Yes," said both boys looking at the beautiful sunset. The three teens stayed silent for awhile staring at the sunset, Kairi happy for her two friends, Sora happy to be in Riku's arms, and Riku happy to have Sora in his arms. Then Riku broke the silence.

" Hey Sora…" he said, and Sora took his head off of Riku's chest to look at him.

"Yeah?" Riku smirked.

" Bet'cha I could run faster then you, and beat you in a race to your house." Kairi groaned, and Sora scowled.

"No you can't!" he snapped. Riku nodded grinning.

"Yes I Can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

" Here we go again…" sighed Kairi, looking at her two arguing friends, wondering who would win this one.

~The End!~

Oh yeah! I finished this, in about three hours! Go me! Go me! So how'd ya like it? Please please please review! Please? I love getting reviews! Tell me how much you liked or hated it! Gracias!

By the way, I'm really bad at making Yaoi's!! I don't really write them, that much, that's why I guess…^^;

~(Serenity)~ 

__


End file.
